The proposed four-year research continues studies from the applicants' laboratory directed towards developing a model of the reading process to explain skilled reading, the acquisition of reading skill, and failure to read. The specific aims in the proposal concern the types of codes (visual, orthographic, phonological, morphemic, and semantic) used in reading with foveal and parafoveal vision. The methodology involves using eye movements in reading or reading-related tasks to study two general questions. The first question concerns how different codes are deployed in accessing the meaning of words. Three questions will be considered: 1) the way phonological information is extracted in the parafovea; 2) neighbor effects concern how word encoding is affected by the properties of closely related words; 3) morphemic coding will be studied with sound coding in other languages in which the relation between orthography and phonology is different from that in English. The second question concerns how attention is used during eye fixation, specifically, how covert modulation of incoming information occurs on a given eye movement fixation and how the eyes are driven to new locations during reading.